h e r
by mongbeew
Summary: she was the only one who love me with sincerity. and i just . . . . / EXO / GS / jongin-kyungsoo-chanyeol-baekhyun-sehun-joonmyeon-jongdae-minseok / focus: kaisoo


**H E R**

 _she was the only one who love me with sincerity. and i just . . . ._

 **kim jongin** . **do kyungsoo**

 _park chanyeol . byun baekhyun . oh sehun . kim joonmyeon . kim jongdae . kim minseok_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun memang sangat ahli dalam hal dekorasi. Taman belakang rumah milik kediaman Park yang hanya memiliki halaman luas dengan rumput hijau dan satu set penghias taman berupa _gazebo_ berwarna putih, kolam ikan, dan jembatan kayu yang berada tepat di tengah taman, mereka rombak sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi sebuah _outdoor party_ yang sangat mengesankan. Warna putih dan _soft green_ mendominasi dekorasi pesta mereka.

Bunga mawar putih yang berdiri dengan bantuan tongkat besi berlilit bunga melati berbaris merenggang mulai pintu masuk taman, menuju jembatan yang mengantar para tamu pada _gazebo_ putih yang telah dihias kain-kain berwarna _soft green_ dan putih. Di _gazebo_ itulah nantinya Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun akan mengucapkan janji setia mereka dihadapan pendeta, Tuhan, dan para tamu undangan. Tepat di sebelah kanan _gazebo_ , terdapat satu buah piano berwarna hitam dengan hiasan bunga melati yang nantinya akan melantunkan lagu pernikahan bagi pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Di sebelah kiri, satu gerombolan pemain _music classic_ telah duduk dengan rapi, siap memainkan alat musik mereka untuk mengisi _background music_ pesta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun nantinya.

Tempat duduk bagi para tamu yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri pagar bunga mawar di desain melingkar dengan satu meja bundar dan empat kursi melingkarinya. Meja dan kursi dibalut dengan kain putih dan hiasan kain _soft green_ yang dibentuk menyerupai _bow_. Di tengah meja terdapat satu vas kaca yang berisi tiga tangkai _white lily_. Beragam makanan tertata rapi di atas meja berbalut kain warna _soft green_ yang terletak di sisi paling jauh dari pagar bunga.

Sangat rapi. Indah. Dan mengesankan.

Itulah pendapat Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan taman tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan Chanyeol, sahabatnya, dari tempat duduk terdepan untuk para tamu. Disampingnya ada Jongdae dan kekasihnya Minseok, dan Joonmyeon.

Mengobservasi pernikahan Chanyeol seperti ini membuatnya teringat akan masa lalunya. Dulu, ia dan kekasihnya sempat membicarakan atau merencanakan hal mengenai pernikahan mulai dari dekorasi, gaun, cincin dan bahkan kehidupan setelah pernikahan. Namun rencana itu hanya menjadi sebuah pembicaraan yang tak terealisasi.

Denting piano terdengar. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk. Disana, berdirilah dangan gagah dan rupawan Chanyeol sang mempelai pria, dan Sehun, adik Chanyeol sebagai _the best man._ Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan tenang menuju pendeta yang telah menanti di tengah _gazebo_.

Setibanya Chanyeol di tengah _gazebo_ , Baekhyun sang mempelai wanita berjalan beriringan bersama sang ayah. Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun berlengan panjang warna putih yang membentuk tubuh langsingnya. Gaun dengan desain _backless_ yang digunakannya memperlihatkan kulit putih bersih kesukaan Chanyeol. Bahan _lace_ pada gaunnya membuat Baekhyun nampak sangat elegant.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Calon pasangan suami-istri yang sama-sama memiliki kelebihan pada paras masing-masing.

.

.

.

Janji suci telah terucap. Ciuman pembuka kehidupan baru telah mereka pertontonkan. Dan sekarang adalah saatnya pesta dilaksanakan. Gerombolan pemain _music classic_ mulai memainkan alat musik mereka. Melantunkan nada-nada damai.

Jongin kembali menyapukan pandangannya mengelilingi taman. Memperhatikan wajah-wajah bahagia tamu mempelai. Pandangannya jatuh pada empat sosok yang berdiri di tengah _gazebo._ Sosok itu adalah pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo?

Sudah lama Jongin tidak melihat sosok itu. Perempuan mungil, berkulit putih, dan berwajah cantik dengan mata bulat dan bibir _heart-shaped._

Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Jongin. _Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan disini?_

.

.

.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_." Jongin kembali duduk di kursinya yang semula setelah mengisi piringnya dengan beberapa makanan. Hanya ada dirinya dan Joonmyeon di meja itu. Joonmyeon orang pertama yang selesai memilih makan dan kembali ke meja mereka. Sedangkan Jongdae dan Minseok, mereka masih menggunakan waktu mereka untuk memilih makanan apa yang akan mereka makan.

"Hm?" Joonmyeon yang menikmati makanannya hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Perempuan yang di sana itu."

Joonmyeon menangkap ada keraguan saat Jongin berbicara. "Perempuan yang mana? Banyak perempuan di sini Jongin-ah."

Dia memutuskan menghentikan sejenak kegiatan makannya dan memilih mendengarkan apa yang akan Jongin katakana selanjutnya.

"Perempuan di sana, yang berdiri di sebelah Sehun. Namanya Kyungsoo kan? Do Kyungsoo?" Iris mata Jongin terpaku pada sosok Kyungsoo itu. Tak melihat Joonmyeon, sang lawan bicara.

"Oh dia? _Yes, indeed. She is Kyungsoo. You know her_?" Joonmyeon hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo sejenak. Setelahnya, kembali memberikan perhatian pada piringnya yang sempat ia tinggalkan.

 _"Hm. I knew her. And I broke her."_

" _What?_ "

.

.

.

.

 _tbc_

 _jelek ya? huks u,u_

 _mau di hapus aja? kalo iya, bilang aja ya. gpp kok._

 _comments are allowed. just write it down._

 _thanks. so much._


End file.
